The ties that bind
by Tsukoyamei Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke has always been denying his feelings for Naruto even to himself, who knew that a push from his twin sister after an accidental kiss they shared was all if would take once Naruto also felt something to lead them down this road. Side story of Yukari chasing after the guy she likes, Kiba. Mature content, and slight deviation from what really happened duh you have been warned.


Chapter 1: What the?!

Yukari stared at her twin long and hard for they were having a staring contest right before class started. Everyone else in the room that was with them that had nothing else better to do was crowded around them and placing their bets as to who would blink first and loose, causing the person they bet on to win. She gritted her teeth when her eyes started to itch and she had that feeling like her eyes were either going to flood with water, or her eyes were going to get drier by the second.

**Flashback:**

Yukari was training with her brother, they were working on their shuriken techniques to get better and do well with the weapon. Her brother was angry with her because she was slightly better at him at this and she huffed at his words. "Don't worry bro, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, I bet you'll be better than me at a lot of more powerful stuff than just shuriken! But for right now…here let me help you!" She came over to him as fast as she could from the other side of the field and helped him, grabbing his arm softly with her tiny hands and guiding him through the steps. He got it all so fast with her help to where they stood on equal ground again, "There you go Ototo, you're such a fast a learner, I'm jealous!"

With that the two of them left, wanting to see their older brother badly and she giggled and wasn't paying attention and tripped on a rock. "Ouch!" she watched her brother stop for her as she started to get up and helped her out "Shimai.." he groaned "You are such a klutz, how are you ever going to be a proper ninja if you are always tripping and falling?" Her black eyes locked with his, "It's only because I wasn't paying attention, I can afford to be careless and relaxed right now" she giggled again "because we aren't ninja yet, and being all serious is for boring people!" Her laugh got slightly more infectious "Do you plan on becoming one of those serious boring people brother?"

She watched him role his eyes and let his hands retreat from her once she was standing up alright. "Let's go, father will be furious with us even more than he probably already is for being late!" she nodded and then went running on after him with a slight limp. _'It's okay, I can work through this, it's good because it will help me to become strong, just like a ninja, maybe I can be like Lady Tsunade one day or Itachi's girlfriend Tsuki-chan!'_ she clenched her fist triumphantly with that dream in hand that she would never let go for anyone for it would be her ninja way. She had the biggest grin on her face while she watched her brother's back.

Yukari and her brother got to their family's little community and immediately she felt something was terribly wrong and she stopped. Her grin had quickly disappeared with an ominous feeling that as she looked at her brother still running and not noticing anything just didn't seem to get. She walked past the gate and went on when she spotted something up in the sky.

There she saw a man crouched on one of the electric poles and then all of the sudden when she blinked he was gone and it freaked her out so much. _'What on earth was that?'_ she forgot the pain in her leg and just ran as fast as she could, looking at all the bodies of her relatives that she kept seeing more and more of her clansmen before she finally broke down and started to bawl her eyes out.

Through the tears she ran to the place she called home, hoping that her parents might not be here and were still alive somewhere else in the village maybe? She wanted so badly for it to be like that, she didn't want her mother and father to be gone like all the others she had just seen. She cried out and heard an echoing of her brother doing the same thing and she freaked out even more, she hoped that her favorite person wasn't dead now too. Above all else she wanted for him to stay alive for very selfish reasons so she wouldn't be alone.

Wait, what was nii-san doing? _'Oh that's right nii-san's on a mission right now, if he were here he would have killed whomever it was that did this so some of our family would still be alive, at least he's not here to die.' _

She came to the door to her house and opened it and eventually caught on the sight of nii-san there with ototo and her parents. They weren't moving and covered in blood, it could only mean one thing, both of them were dead and she whimpered as she hung back, clinging to the door. "Nii-san…." She said quietly while she watched them talk it out, hearing everything that older brother said and then getting caught in her older brother's eyes along with her twin. She saw everything that her older brother had done and when it was done and she was out of the genjutsu and saw her twin fall to the ground sobbing and asking why. She heard the reasons for it from her older brother and the two talked it out, she was too frozen with fear to do anything or say anything. Her brother left the room and her and her twin went after him, she saw ototo attack nii-san with kunai that was blocked with nii-san's blade.

He talked about forming hatred and coming back to fight him when ready out of hate to do so, and when he was about to leave she saw him crying in the moonlight. She gasped when she saw this and said nothing, connecting the pieces together and guessing this was the mission given to him that he had spoken about. He was doing this because he had too was her assumption and she figured that her twin knew it too.

**End Flashback**

The memory of that night, all the tears that she had shed for her family, what her eyes were doing made her remember it… She heard the shouts of a lot of the swooning looser girls for her brother whom they all deemed 'cool,' and the guys were giving her support, but luckily not swooning over her. If they were that would sicken her in every way, she wasn't one to want attention for her looks alone, only when she was a ninja of worth did she want to be talked about and have attention on her.

"G-go Yukari-chan, you can beat him at this" she heard Hinata's voice as she was talked to out of the crowd. "You are going down Yukari" Sasuke said to her coolly with that smirk of his face. "Only in your dreams Sasuke, you know I'm the cooler twin out of the two of us" she said with a cocky grin that slowly formed on her face. Someone bumped into her then and her eyes widened as she started to fall towards him and as she knocked into him she saw that his eyes closed on impact.

She started to laugh when she saw that I won and she shouted out in joy. "I beat you!" Sasuke's eyes locked on someone behind her with a bit of distaste in his eyes. "Hey loser, watch where you are going and apologize to my sister" Sasuke said to the person he was looking at and she turned her head to look at said person.

She saw who it was, "Hello Naruto! You just made me win the staring contest I was having with Sasuke, so thank you!" her big cocky grin was still on her face.

Naruto turned around and looked at them, giving her a grin back, the one that would make her grin even more if that were possible. "Hey, you heard me loser, I don't care what Yukari says, apologize to her" he said from his new position in a seat, _'when did he do that?' _she pondered with puzzlement.

"Don't Sasuke-kun, please…" her grin disappeared, especially when Naruto had a frown on his face now. "What did you say?! She said it was fine!"

Naruto got up on the desk and glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back behind his usual sitting position with his hands folded. "You heard me loser…" they had a glaring contest with each other and she was left in the background, like a leaf in the wind, unknown right now to them. She was about to turn away and talk to the guy she liked when she saw something interesting that had happened right before her onyx black eyes. She saw someone elbow Naruto into Sasuke and they kissed right then and there. "My, my, what an interesting thing to witness…" she blushed and looked at the two lovingly "So cute~!" she squealed "You know what they say, opposites attract~" the other girls that swooned over Sasuke freaked out and started to take their anger out on Naruto. Especially that annoying Sakura girl that acted like she was sooooo smart and all that, she didn't want her with Sasuke, not with her current personality at least.

They started class and she sat next to Sasuke "What's wrong with you Yukari? I can't believe that you think something so disgusting could be cute. I hate him for his stupidity and lack of know how" she fiddled with her new headband "He's not so bad, he's an interesting and fun character! You two would be perfect together!" her eyes sparkled and she got up from her seat then and went to sit by Kiba.

It was then that Iruka sensei came in and started talking for the orientation and people started to get paired up, groups of three huh? She hoped to get paired up with someone that she knew and got along with at the very least since she would be stuck with them all for a very long time. She heard Naruto's name spoken and how he was with Sakura and…Sasuke? That was an interesting combination, the three of them all together as a team. It was sad though because she knew Naruto and Sasuke and liked both of them; her brother was her world after all.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were a team, along with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, and also Neji, Tenten and Lee all called for teams and she bowed her head, waiting for her name to be called to where she would be on a team.

"But sensei! What about me, what team will I be on?" she fretted this, everyone else she knew was taken and she was left all alone without knowing anything good. She rolled her head to get the kinks out of her neck as she said that and looked at Iruka. She finally got her answer "Yukari, you won't be on a designated team, you will be a jumper, a nomad you could say, you will be acquainting yourself with every team when it needs you to aid them since you are an amazing ninja. Though you will be mainly with Team Seven and Team Eight because of your compatibility and strengths that work better with them."

_'Team Eight' _she turned red _'I'll be with Kiba sometimes apparently by his words, and Team Seven, I'll also be with Naruto and Sasuke, I can push the two together to see that they are meant for each other, this was awesome, but I don't get a team to singularly grown with and share a lot with together.' _

She put a grin on her face though and she left with Sasuke when everyone else started to leave and her stomach growled "Uhhh! I am so hungry right now; let's go get some food taka!" She walked with a bounce in her step and giggled when she saw the look he was giving her at being happy and calling him a hawk, she couldn't help it, it felt so true and right to call him that. They went and bought some rice balls and she got some octopus and ramen to eat to restock things, they were getting low, and she always had a soft spot for octopus, it just tasted so good.

She munched happily on a rice ball with vigor when they were home and looking out through the window that Sasuke had opened, it all pleased her as her stomach calmed and her let her hair down from its spiky ponytail. The wind hit her face in a nice breeze that lifted her hair "Ahhhh that feels really nice!"

Sasuke watched her finish her rice ball and look at him "Be nicer to Naruto please Sasuke-kun, he knows just like us what it is to not have parents there for you, but unlike us he is all alone. Barely anyone else likes him for who knows what reason, just consider that next time you are around him and want to do or say something jerkish, I'm going to the restroom, now, don't get kidnapped man."

He watched her leave with little interest on his face and he leaned up against the window and went on to eating another rice ball. He was about halfway done with it when he was suddenly attacked, seeing Naruto at the last second and not having enough time to react. They started to fight each other before it slowly turned from hate to passion and they kissed again for the second time that day, Naruto turned red and he blushed and turned his face away. "Naruto!" he said in mock anger for the benefit of anyone that might have seen Naruto come in and heard the fighting had believed that nothing else was going on like it actually really was. "It seems my sister was right, I guess there is something there between us no matter how hard I tried to hide it for even myself for so long."

Yukari washed her hands and walked back to the room where she had left Sasuke and she had heard crashes and shouts, but wasn't worried about it. Sasuke made Naruto make a shadow clone and have it turn into him and go out. It was then that Yukari started to open the door and Naruto made himself disappear and went away when she found Sasuke tied up. "What the heck?!" she helped him out and untied the rope "Who did this to you?" "It was Naruto…" he acted like he hadn't made a revelation about himself that his sister was right about, he shared everything with her, but not this yet, it would have to wait.


End file.
